Jade adventures with Manaphy
by Maddygirl13
Summary: Turing the events Of "the new atlantis." Manaphy is shock down a portal to Jade Chan"s world. Can Jade help Manaphy to get back and protect him from Bai Tsa?


**I don't own pokemon or Jackie chan adventures.**

* * *

**At a beach south of Hoenn**

"_It was a perfect day to take Manaphy to the beach," _Kyogre thought as he watch the prince, from half way out of the water, on the beach.

The prince of the sea was playing in the sand, making sand castles and sand angles. He was near the water, so he can make motes for his castles. Manaphy just finish his castles by put on sea shells on the tower to make the roofs.

"Mana," he sing in a happy tone.

The killer whale taken Manaphy to the beach because in a few days, Manaphy well meet the other legendaries for the first time. It's the first time that Manaphy well meet other legendaries, other even the Hoenn legendaries and Suicune. He is going to take him to a meeting at the hall of origins; to meet the legendaries. His job was to watch to make sure nothing happens to Manahpy. He feared that Arceus would annihilate him if something happens to Manaphy.

Kyogre may be clam and a wise leader, but when it comes to children, well Let just say he a little… Over protective. Manahpy is one of the soon-to-be children of legend, which that will make a legendary some day. And it is important that noting happens to him, so some day he would the next Procter of the pokemon. That is why Kyogre is protective when it comes to protect legendary children like Manaphy.

And also Manaphy is the price of the sea. And with out a price, the sea pokemon has no one the lead them. Kyogre may be the king of the entire ocean, but he needs some help and lugia won't be enough. Kyogre needs some one to lead the sea pokemon. Kyogre thought Manaphy will be good for the job. He kind, noble and a smart kid. But, Manaphy's childish personality may be to work on, but Manaphy is still baby after all. Kyogre might teach a thing or two when he is a legendary.

Kyogre look up as Manahpy plays in the sand. But under that happy face, there was fear.

Manahpy was a little nervous. He feared that he wouldn't make friends with them, because some of them were ever mature or they won't found him as a true legendary. He hopes that Jirachi will help him or Kyogre.

_"He's worried_,_"_ Kyogre thought as he yawns._"Don't worry Manaphy you're not alone._

He yawned again.

_" Hhhmm. It's been a long time since I sift." _He slowing close his eyes… But he opens them up."_ Don't fall asleep! You have to watch Manapy!" _He looks up to Manaphy, who was still playing in the sand.

"Maybe one minute won't hurt," he mumbled to himself.

He closes his eyes and went to sleep. But right be for he dreams, a bright light shines though his eyelids.

" What now?" he modes. He opened his eyes and saw a figure in the light. It was hard to tell who it was.

"Groudon?," he asked the figure. The figure didn't answer.

"That's enough, Groudon!," He yelled. "Turn it off. I'm not impressed with your cheesy light show, okay?"

The light fade away and the figure was not Groudon. The figure was white dragon. The majority of its body has a light pink-grey-white coloring with linear sections on its body being purple. Large armour plates cover its arms and shoulders, and each hand holds five nails. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large pearl in the center. It stands on twos. This dragon was the ruler of space: Palkia.

"Palkia?" Kyogre said with a surprised tone. "What are you doing", Quested the wale.

"I was gonna ash you the same thing." Palkia said as put his claws on its hips.

"Well, I'm here to watch Manaphy.", Kyogre said as he moved his towards Manahpy, who was now pertaining to be monster jumping on the sand castles.

"MANA!", Manahpy yelled. He falled backwords and started to make a sand angle.

"Awww… Ant's that cute, he making a sand angel.", Palkia said with its arms crossed.

"Yup." Kyogre agreed. "So Palkia… Kyogre said, trying to get Palkia back on subject. "Why are you here in Hoenn?"

"I'm looking for portals."

"Portals?"

"Yes, Apparently me and Dilga got in to another fight…again."

"What was it this time?"

As Palkia tells Dilga about Dilga trying to get his orb from the Oreburgh City musmem, Which Dilga think that human are using the Adamant orb for taking over the world again; Manaphy saw a bright light behind a rock near the beach.

"Mana?"

Manaphy got up walk over to the light. While he walks over to the light, Kyogre lists to Palkia's story.

"Then Uxie show and ask what was doing?. And I say, "It's not the time Uxie."

Kyogre move his eye to Manaphy, but here was not here.

"Palkia…"

"Yes?"

"Where Manaphy?"

Manaphy got closer to the light, he touch it, and disappear.

* * *

I add more later.


End file.
